A Lot in Common
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Chase shuddered to think he was like Douglas. But, that comment he made in Antarctica really got the bionic thinking. Do they have a lot in common…? / Chase's thoughts after "Avalanche" up to "Taken."


**Hello readers! I am LovelyInspiration, and I am new to fanfiction. I wrote this story around the beginning of summer and fell in love with writing. Since then, I wrote lots more stories that I can't wait to share with you guys! But, enough talk about my _other_ stories. Let's talk about this one.**

 **So, I know the whole Douglas-Chase-Avalanche-thing is an overused idea. But, I had a bit of a different perspective on it that no one else really touched on. So, I thought I'd write this. I may or may not have plans in the works to expand on this one-shot. We'll see ;). Honestly, though, it depends in part on the response to this story. So, let me know in the comments if you'd like to see me do more with this plot!**

 **Well, that's enough rambling. Sorry, I just got this account and have lots to say. Enjoy the story (hopefully)!**

 **I do know own Lab Rats or the characters.**

* * *

 _"_ _Look, Chase, you and I have a lot more in common than you think."_

It was a sentence that haunted him since it was stated. He had tried so hard over the past year to block out anything and everything Douglas said. Most of it was nonsense anyway. So, why was this one statement stuck in his head? Maybe because he pondered how much truth there was in it.

Him; like Douglas? No way. He liked to think they were completely different. It was simple, really. One was good; one was evil. When have those two ever mixed, come to a compromise, or met in the middle? He proved he was nothing like Douglas when he refused to betray his family. From then on it was a done deal.

But what he couldn't change was genetics. Genetics gave them the same hair, eyes, and skin tone. He loathed meditating on it, but he _was_ related to the guy. You can't choose your family, after all. So, was it possible he gained more than just physical appearance from Douglas?

For fear of becoming vengeful and, well, ahem, _crazy_ , he avoided being like, or admitting to having anything in common with Douglas. But to no avail it would seem. The more he thought about it, the more Chase realized his alikeness to Douglas (as much as he hated to admit it).

Douglas knew what it was like to be run over by people, overshadowed by siblings, unappreciated, and underestimated. Chase didn't realize it in the moment, but that very well could have been a topic of bonding. They had the same drive, ambition, longing to feel appreciated and worth something, insecurities, fears…

They were both the youngest. They were both the smartest. They were both... less… than athletic. They both took a lot of grief from older siblings. Douglas had Fist-o Robot-o, and Chase had Bionic Brother Toss.

Douglas may have been less than reliable, but he wasn't lying when he told Chase that he understood. And Chase… well, Chase was starting to believe that.

But one thing remained to bother Chase. Douglas was still the enemy. He couldn't begin to sympathize with Douglas. Why? He might start seeing things Douglas' way. It's true; they were alike. And, that was the dangerous part. The more like Douglas he was, the closer he was to joining the dark side. He had to refrain from making the same mistakes Douglas did.

And where did that all start? With Donald. Douglas let spite for his brother move him to become hateful and obsessed with getting revenge. Chase had to make sure that never happened to him. Never would he allow envy to fester inside him until it finally exploded, destroying everything he cared about.

But, no matter what he did, Chase couldn't shake his Douglas-like qualities. After all, who was he to fight against genetics? That's not to say they were all bad qualities, though. Douglas was a person, too. And it was only a matter of time until Chase realized that.

* * *

Chase's heart beat at an unnatural rate. Did he just do what he did? Why did he just do what he did? What did he just do? He… he just… _saved Douglas_.

Not that he had anything against helping people. It was the right thing to do, and he'd do it again. But… the person he saved… was Douglas. Most people in his shoes wouldn't have tried to do anything. His siblings didn't. Chase didn't blame them. Douglas had abducted them _twice_ , blown up the lab, stolen Mr. Davenport's money, and controlled them with the Triton App.

But, he did something else. He saved them. Douglas saved them from Krane. And, for a minute there, it looked like he would have been destroyed trying to save them. Of course, that's when Chase stepped in. Chase risked his life for a man who tried to hurt his family on _several_ occasions. But, he also risked his life for a man who had just saved his.

For Douglas to get hurt while saving them, and they not try to reciprocate… that just seemed selfish. Or, at least to Chase it did. Not that Adam and Bree _wanted_ to see Douglas hurt. They just didn't know what to do.

Chase did. In theory, he was the only one that could have done anything. He was the only bionic with a force field.

But, something about him risking his life for _Douglas_ of all people, really nagged him. It was the right thing to do. They were heroes. It was their job, their duty. But, this instance seemed to go deeper than that.

Chase was actually starting to… care. He cared about Douglas. And that was the difference. Adam and Bree knew this wasn't right or just. But, there was no initiative in them because they didn't _care_ for Douglas. They didn't want to see him destroyed any more than they did the next victim. But, there was no love, no overall concern for him. They were practically indifferent to the situation.

It was justifiable. Douglas had wronged them and their family. In fact, Chase felt bad that he cared. He was _scared._ Caring turned to understanding and understanding turned to… to… a change in heart.

But, maybe Douglas beat him to it. Maybe Douglas had a change of heart… It wasn't impossible. A bit shocking, sure, but not impossible. And that was it. In that moment, Chase realized Douglas change. _That_ was why he saved him. Chase saw the change. But, apparently, he was the only one.

He tried. He tried to bail Douglas out, to explain the situation to Mr. Davenport. But Donald was like a boulder- unmovable. Chase let it go. He wouldn't argue with Mr. Davenport. He wouldn't go so far as to _completely_ defend Douglas. Chase was loyal to his family. And even though he saw something in Douglas that no one else did, he didn't dare push it. He only hoped Douglas would be smart enough to do the same.

So, he watched slightly disappointed as Douglas retreated. Chase wasn't sure if he would ever see him again. But, he was sure of one thing.

After today, maybe being like Douglas wasn't such a bad thing…

* * *

 **Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by leaving a comment. I always welcome _constructive_ criticism! See ya around!**


End file.
